


Under the Influence

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/F, First Time, M/M, Regret, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone gets a little drunk but only two of them end up in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Influence

Chie should have realized it sooner – Souji's birthday party was nothing more than an excuse to get Yosuke drunk so Souji could fondle him.

Not the main part of the party, which Naoto and Rise and Teddie and Kanji were over for. That was full of good wholesome fun, with snacks and movies and a birthday cake that Chie was pretty sure was going to end up in the garbage tomorrow. She was disappointed about that; she and the other girls had put a lot of hard work into it. After the first couple of bites you stopped noticing the spices at all and the crunchiness added some badly needed texture. At least Souji had tried more than one bite, even if he hadn't gotten the second down. Yosuke had raised such a fuss about his possibilities of dying that only the fact that it was Souji's party had kept her from kicking him.

After the first years left and took Teddie with them, and the pile of gifts had been placed aside to put away later, Souji pulled a few beers from the back of the fridge. "Dojima-san said since no one's driving and he's not here to see it, we can have some just this once."

Yosuke popped his open immediately. "Nice, partner."

"Are you really sure it's a good idea to give Yukiko one of these?" Chie asked. "You do remember the club, don't you?"

"I can handle myself, Chie." Yukiko took her bottle so easily a person might have thought she was used to drinking. "I'll just have the one. I can't imagine how Mother would react if I came home drunk."

"You can all stay the night," Souji said. "There's an extra futon you two can share, if you don't mind."

Chie'd slept over at the Inn often enough that sharing a futon with Yukiko wasn't anything new. "Sounds good to me."

They squished together on the couch, Yukiko at one end and Souji at the other and Chie stuck next to Yosuke. Chie's arm kept hitting Yukiko no matter how much she twisted and turned in an effort to get comfortable because, really, the couch was not meant for four people.

"Sorry," she said when her elbow knocked into Yukiko's hand. "Scoot over, Yosuke."

"It's fine." Yukiko steadied her drink and took another sip. Her face twisted up but she seemed determined to finish it if it killed her. Chie wondered if it wouldn't. It was kind of awful. Maybe beer was an acquired taste? She'd always been curious about trying it but now she didn't see what the big fuss was about. It'd be rude to waste hers, though, so she did her best to down it fast.

Twenty minutes into the movie, Chie wasn't impressed with Souji's taste. So far, all the fighting had been done with guns and guns weren’t interesting, no offense to Naoto. She was pretty sure the hero was going to bust out a can of old-fashioned whoop ass but it was taking way too long to happen. "Am I the only one who thinks this is kind of boring?"

"Lay off," Yosuke said. He was already on his second beer and his arm was warm and sweaty where it pressed against her. The whole room was warm but shifting only brought her closer to Yukiko, whose sweater scratched her and whose knees knocked into hers. "It's Souji's day, he can pick whatever he wants."

"I know that, I was just saying. By the way, you should slow down or you'll make yourself sick."

He took another gulp to mess with her. "Hey, when's the next time I'm going to be able to do this? I sneak a beer in my house and my dad'll kill me. Plus, Souji—yo, wait up, you've barely had any."

Souji bottle was nearly full. He swirled it lazily. "I'm taking it slow. What, do you want it?"

"No, I want to not be the only one on his way to getting wasted. Well, me and Yukiko." Yukiko had one more sip left and when Chie looked at her she smiled distractedly. "Come on, take a drink, you're supposed to be celebrating."

"All right." Souji tipped his head back and took a long pull, looking at Yosuke all the while and—wow, that look made Chie feel slightly violated and it wasn't even directed at her.

Even Yosuke wasn't thick enough to miss it. She saw his eyes widen as he watched Souji.

"Oh," he said once Souji lowered his bottle, "uh, okay then."

"I think I need another one," Souji said without taking his eyes off Yosuke.

Yosuke jumped up and Chie almost fell sideways into the empty space he left. "I'll get it."

"Get me one too," she told him, because if Yosuke and Souji were headed towards where she thought they were, she needed to be too drunk to see anything.

Souji stopped watching the movie after that. Instead, he smiled at his knees and snuck glances at Yosuke whenever he took a sip. Yosuke seemed really determined to get drunk, downing his third beer and doing a pathetic job of pretending he wasn't looking back at Souji. Watching them made Chie jumpy, and it didn't help that she was finally getting a buzz or Yukiko kept touching her – now a finger tracing over her wrist, now the feeling of her breath of her neck, and someone need to open a window. What was the movie even about at this point? Chie couldn't remember.

"Are you okay, Yukiko?" she asked, and when everyone moved a little at the sound of her voice she realized how long it'd been since anyone had said anything. "You're sort of red."

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine," she said, and tapped her fingers against the back of Chie's neck. "Actually – Souji-kun, you mentioned a futon. Could you tell me where it is? I think I need to lie down."

"In the upstairs closet."

"Chie, would you mind—?"

"Huh? Sure, I'll help." Yosuke was staring at Souji's hands like he was gathering the courage to do something, and Souji kept smiling like she and Yukiko weren't even here, and she knew it was time to leave.

She only stumbled a bit standing up and only because they'd all been packed in so tightly, and she watched Yukiko smooth down her dress where it'd gotten wrinkled, the nice red one with the matching scarf that looked so good on her.

Upstairs, there was no futon.

"These are towels," Chie said, digging through them like she might find the futon hidden away. "Doesn't he know where anything is in his own house?"

At least it was cooler upstairs, but she was still sweaty. She wished she had an extra shirt to change into.

"Maybe he meant his closet."

"Should we go in there?" She followed her without waiting for an answer.

Souji's room was nothing terribly special. A lot of books and CDs under the TV but no posters on the walls or bright colors, and she couldn't see how he stood it. It lacked all the personality of her room but that matched Souji, didn't it? That sounded mean. All his interesting traits were hidden away, so maybe the same carried over to his room and everything good was out of sight. That must have been it.

Yukiko was giving Souji's futon a strange look. "What's up?"

"Nothing really, it's just… Yosuke-kun said that's where he keeps his…magazines."

"He told you that?" Why was Yosuke talking to Yukiko about Souji's porn? She'd have to ask him about it. "He's probably lying, Yosuke's always thinking about porn or something dirty so he thinks everyone else is too."

"Of course," Yukiko agreed, but kept looking at it. "It's just that once an idea's in your head it's so hard to get it out."

Great, now she was curious. "Look, I'll prove it." She lifted the edge of the futon with her foot. If they found something, well, Souji had invited them over to watch him get Yosuke drunk and then turned them loose so he'd brought it on himself. "Nothing."

Yukiko let out a heavy breath. "Oh, thank goodness. Seeing what Souji-kun looks at would mean knowing too much about him."

"Yeah." Chie wasn't disappointed – she didn't care what Souji looked at – but she had been entertaining the thought of flipping through the magazines with Yukiko, just for fun, their shoulders touching and Yukiko's face close to hers. Maybe the sight of all those girls showing themselves—no, wait, wasn't Souji making eyes at Yosuke? There'd be guys then, and suddenly she wasn't so interested.

Whatever, they hadn't come here for porn. She had to get back on track. The futon was what mattered.

"There's nothing but clothes in here," Yukiko said, closing his armoire. "Very nice but no use to us."

Chie checked under the couch half-heartedly and her head spun as she righted herself. "I'm starting to think there isn't a spare futon at all."

"Probably not."

"I guess I'll go down and ask him what we're supposed to do now."

Yukiko stopped her with a hand on her arm. Her fingers were cool even though her face was pink. "Are you sure you want to? The two of them could be…busy."

She'd almost managed to forget about that. "Ugh, this sucks. Those two are so stupid. They shouldn't have to be drunk to do anything, they should just do it, and not when we're in the next room. Or the same room, what was up with that?"

"Yes, that's what I think too." Yukiko's eyes were bright, and her hand was still on her arm.

"I mean, they're best friends, aren't they? So they should know each other well enough to just go for it, right?"

"Yes," Yukiko repeated, and stepped forward. Chie swallowed.

"Just…go for it. Just do it." And now that she thought about it that sounded like a pretty good idea. Maybe she should—

Yukiko kissed her before she could move, long and confidently right on the mouth, and then she pulled back and said, "You taste like beer."

"Sorry," Chie said, and when she leaned forward Yukiko tasted like beer too but she barely minded at all. How could she care when she was touching Yukiko, running her hands through her hair and down her sides and Yukiko's mouth was opening under hers?

Yukiko's fingers slipped under her clothing, cool but warming quickly and now it was Chie who was cold. She needed Yukiko to touch her everywhere and warm her up, to touch the places that were already hot and make them burn.

She tried saying that but it was all sort of fuzzy and she only got out something about Agi and Bufu before Yukiko shut her up.

"The futon," Yukiko said, kissing her neck.

"I don't know where it is." How come Souji couldn't give better directions?

"No, Souji-kun's, let's—"

"There?"

Yukiko smiled. "I do need to lie down."

Lying down was better. Sort of. It was easier to touch Yukiko, to run her hands up her back and graze the side of her breasts, when she was on top of her and Yukiko's hair fell down to tickle her face, but the bedding smelled like Souji. Yukiko undid her bra and kissed her breasts and Chie gasped, rolling her head – and there was Souji's pillow pressing against her nose and what were they doing downstairs? She hadn't heard anything and Yosuke was bound to be loud, whether he was freaking out or getting freaky, so maybe they hadn't managed to do anything at all yet and were watching that ridiculous movie. Yukiko moved so they were side-by-side, her cheek on the pillow, hair dark against it, and—could she smell Souji now too? Oh god, what if she was thinking of him, and why couldn't Chie stop thinking of him when she was touching Yukiko's breasts? She needed to open a window and air the room out, that would help, and she was about to say as much when Yukiko got her hand under her panties and she stopped thinking much at all.

"Oh, what—oh!"

Yukiko moved her fingers experimentally, face flushed. "This isn't like doing it to myself. Does it feel good?"

"Yukiko, here? In his _bed_?"

"The only other place is the couch and I don't want to—"

"Right, the couch, we can't—" It looked so uncomfortable, and they were already started so they might as well keep going. "Here, let me…"

She had to pull Yukiko's dress up and find the same spot on her, had to think backwards (or was that in reverse?), whatever, she found it and didn't care how, just rubbed her fingers over it and kissed her face while Yukiko took sharp breaths that let her know she was doing it right. Please let that be what those noises meant.

"You're so beautiful," she said. "Move your hand, yes, like that."

"You can't even, _oh_ , see me from that angle."

"Don't have to, I just know it." She even smelled good under the lingering alcohol, and she couldn't smell Souji at all this close to her so when she came – first, though she tried to get Yukiko there as fast as possible – all she thought of was Yukiko, whose fingers were between her legs and who was warm and beautiful and probably slightly drunk.

"Chie, Chie," Yukiko murmured, and then gripped her arm tightly as she shuddered. The warmth on Chie's fingers was familiar but completely alien – the same stickiness she'd felt more than once by herself but never from another person.

She had no idea where to wipe it.

"On his futon?" she asked when their breathing had settled down.

"Do what on…? Oh, no, Chie!" Yukiko laughed, vainly covering her mouth. "You can't be serious."

"It's either that or our clothes!"

"Use your skirt or mine or—his futon! Ha! Imagine telling him that."

"I didn't know! I'm usually in the shower when this happens." Chie wiped her fingers on her skirt. "He's going to have to wash it anyway, I'm sweating. I smell so gross."

"You smell fine." Yukiko touched her cheek. Chie wondered if she'd always been aware of the way Yukiko touched her. "I suppose one of us should go tell him we couldn’t find the futon."

"I guess." She didn't feel like moving, though, and no one was in a rush to find them. "Hey, do you hear anything?"

After a moment, Yukiko said, "No. Do you think they heard us?"

"Oh man, I hope not." But now she had to check and make sure. "I'll go look and see if they're done. Wait here."

She didn’t hear anything in the hallway either and crept down the stairs, peering into the living room as soon as the view allowed it, and ready to jerk her head back the moment she saw anything suspicious or exposed. There was no naked flesh but it took her a second to make sense of what she was looking at. Yosuke's head was on Souji's lap but he was sleeping and Souji was stroking his hair with a soft expression she'd never seen on him before. She started to back up and he raised his head, face going blank, and his hand stilling.

"Sorry," Chie said, and coughed. She wondered if it would have been less awkward to walk in on Yosuke—gross, not going there. "Yeah, uh, we couldn't find the futon. Your directions suck."

"Oh." Souji gestured to the wall next to the TV. She vaguely remembered there being a door. "It must be in there then."

"We're kind of already in yours. Yukiko…fell asleep."

Souji looked amused and not at all like he believed her. "You can use it if you like. I'm going to stay with Yosuke."

"Alright, thanks." Yosuke was curled up, an arm thrown over Souji's legs and his mouth open. Yukiko always looked so lovely sleeping. Yosuke just looked like Yosuke. "Did he pass out?"

"He kissed me first," Souji said softly. He stroked the side of Yosuke's face and smiled down at him. "He said, 'I'm not drunk, partner,' and kissed me. It was nice. And then he fell asleep, so maybe he was a little drunk."

"…Is he drooling on you?"

"It's not so bad."

"Well, I'm glad. For the two of you, I mean, not the drool. You should wipe that up." She watched them for a moment longer before turning around. "Happy birthday, Souji-kun."

"Thank you," he said, and she left him there.

Yukiko was yawning under the covers when she came back. "Already made yourself comfortable?"

Yukiko smiled, pretty and disheveled. "You look like a mess. Why didn't you at least straighten your shirt?"

"My what?" It was all twisted up. No wonder Souji hadn't believed her. She fixed it. "Great, now he knows for sure."

She stood there, and Yukiko finally asked, "Aren't you coming to lie down too?"

"Right, sorry." Chie climbed in next to her. Their arms touched, their legs. Yukiko's were so slim and smooth, and Chie couldn’t figure out if they were suppose to entwine them or not, couldn't remember what they did on the night when she slept in Yukiko's futon at the Inn. She kept hers where they were, let Yukiko bring them together.

"You didn't interrupt anything, did you?"

"No, no, it's okay." Chie waited and said, "You know, they weren't doing anything. Isn't that funny?"

"Hmm," Yukiko said and nothing else.

"The same chance as us and they didn't take it," she whispered, and didn't know how to feel about that.

Yukiko made a quiet noise and put her arm around her, closed her eyes. Chie did the same, but closing her eyes took longer. Had it always take so long to get comfortable, to get over the awareness of Yukiko being so close? Something had changed between them, she realized with an odd flutter in her chest. Things weren't supposed to change between her and Yukiko, but that didn't matter. It was something small. She was sure that in the morning the only thing they would regret would be their hangovers. Yukiko was sleeping so easily, it had to be true.

She was sure of it.


End file.
